With friends like the Winchesters you can tell you enemies to shove it
by titania1987
Summary: With all the crap Crowley is pulling and the people they saved in danger, dean takes some time to worry about someone he never expected to care so much for. Spoilers for all seasons through season eight "clip show"


I love the relationship between Dean and Charley so thought this might be something that would be on deans mind with everything they are going through.

Spoilers up through clip show. I don't own anything just having fun.

Thanks for reading.

Charlie Bradbury was So exhausted that she leaned against the door while unlocking it. Don't say That nerds don't know how to party because that after battle feast was something else. But the redheaded queen of geeks was definitely bushed.

All she wanted now was to put on her worn pajamas and crawl into bed… Well maybe she would just check her email first, she thought, not being able to resist the call of technology after a five day absence.

Pulling out her iPad she couldn't help but smile at the memory of Sam's longing glance at the device, chuckling she wondered what was going on with her boys. Strange how they had become hers, Miss never let anyone to close had fallen victim to two overgrown action figures.

Setting into the chair and clicking on the icon her inbox popped open. Shifting through the usual alerts and spam she sees Dean's name pop up a few times. Scrolling Through she finds three emails in total clicking on the first one from the hunter with the Subject line "Your highness " she began to read.

"Hey your highness, haven't heard from you and a few and was wondering how the war was raging? Do you have them on the ropes yet? Anyway, guess I will hear from you when I hear from you. "

Charlie smiled at Deans subtle way of checking up on her. It was weird having someone actually check up on her, she had not let anyone get this close to her since her parents, Blinking back tears that brought on she clicked the next email this one subject "Hey red "

"Hey Red, guess you're still away but Sammy sleeping… Again, so I thought why not see if my favorite Cyber terrorist was around. We found Kevin, thought I would let you know. Well actually a literary obsessed hermit angel found Kevin but what you gonna do… Bet you never thought that would be part of your life. Just your luck in meeting the Winchesters I guess. And it turns out the final trials to "cure a demon "not sure what that all means yet but, you know us, we will get her done. Well I guess that's it, oh and Charlie, remember that tattoo we talk about? Could you work on getting that done. "

Charlie let out a breath, things really did look to be turning in her boys favor and that made her smile. Biting her lip she thought about the tattoo on her shoulder, a blush crept up her neck because she hadn't told Dean she got the ink shortly after finding the books of Winchesterness... "I mean "she thought "a girl has to be true to the fandom. " But Dean would be happy to know she got it and all's well that ends well.

The next email had the subject "CH ARLE Y " all in caps which is basically saying "open this email right DAMN now " Clicking on it, it couldn't open fast enough. She didn't know how but she could hear urgent Dean voice in her head. So she read

"Where the hell are you? Look the crap has hit the fan, and you're probably in danger. Sammy's getting worse and people are dying! People we know. So Call now or so help me Charlie I will find you and I will lock you in our Dungeon. Just be safe, you have to be safe. "

Charlie breath caught in her chest. She was in danger. It wasn't completely new but having one Mr. Dean Winchester this worked up about it Was. Though he didn't come right out and say it… Because he never did she could tell he was scared. For the other people he feels are damned because they know him, scared for her because she has somehow weaseled her way into his heart, He quoted Star Wars to her for heaven sakes. But she knew he was mostly scared for his brother. Not himself ever but always his brother. She read the books , She knew its always Sammy, friends, impala, strangers, probably small animals. She knew he never would think to put himself on the list.

Charlie is reaching for the phone when the new message popped up. This one doesn't have a subject.

"Kiddo are you there? Dammit kid you have to be okay. I'm going to assume no News is good news and that you're good, just LARPing it up or whatever. I mean I'm Due for some good news. I tried calling but it went to voicemail. Charlie we are SOL and I'm not sure how to fix it. We've been hit low … Sam's been hit low. Anyway guess I will see you when I see you. Thanks Charlie For everything. Take care of yourself ya here.

Dean"

Panic started to rise in Charlie's chest. He signed it… It was a goodbye letter. Hell must be really giving them hell. Without another moments thought Charlie reached for her phone and hit speed dial. The phone rang twice and then Brisk "hello "

"How's my favorite ladies maid "Charlie tried to keep it light.

"Charlie? Where the hell have you been? "

"In a distant land out of service, sorry dude, I just got the emails. Everything alright?"

"Pretty damn far from it. But you're okay? You're good? " dean asked

"Yep, not a blip of anything supernatural, well you're kind. Lots of orcs and dark nights and whatnot but I'm healthy as a horse. "Then taking a breath she went to the topic she knew he would want talk about. "Dean, what happened with Sam?"

"You mean besides the hacking up blood? You know every time that kid gets something good it gets blown to hell. you read the books, you remember Sarah?"

"Creepy ghost painting girl. "Charlie mused. "Yeah I like her, she was feisty and brave… She was the one that got away for Sam . And she lived! That was the best part, I always hoped Sam would go back to her one day… "The ragged breathing On the other end brought her ramblings to a halt. She really could stick her entire foot in her mouth sometimes. Of course Dean had a reason for bringing Sarah up.

"She's okay isn't she?" Charlie asked Dean was silent, she could be so thick sometimes. "I'm sorry dean "

"Crowley killed her right front of us, in front of Sam. Slow and painful. we messed up, protected her from the wrong thing and she paid for it… She had a kid, and husband and that news had already sucker punched Sam, I could tell.

Crowley is killing people we saved, I'm pretty sure he found the books. I pray he doesn't know about you but I can't promise that Charlie, just like I can't stop Sam's pain or go back and do these trials myself. I think my brothers giving up and theres not a damn thing I can do about it. "

"Dean I… "

"What if he dies… Again. Charlie how do I fight against Crowley and Sam if he gives up? It Should've been me. It should've been me."

"Well Dean it's not on you. So find the next stop and get off this pity train. I signed up for this whenI let you into my life, sure you barged in but now I'm fully invested so if something comes for me then we will deal with it. "I took a deep breath wanted to say the next part carefully, because the wrath of dean is mighty.

"It has to be Sam who does these trials, he has to because you Dean Winchester or too self-sacrificing for your own good. "

"Charlie " Dean warned

"No Winchester, you know it. But that's what's going to get Sam through it. Sam's one tough son of a gun but he's best weapon is not his killer uppercut… It's the fact that he has a brother who will do anything and I do mean anything to save him. And as far as I'm concerned that's pretty much why this worlds still turning. So tell your brother from me that he can do it and to beat the hell out of Hell. "

It was quiet on the other end, and Charlie was afraid she'd overstepped her ground, Then she heard a chuckle

"As you wish… Your highness."

Charlie smiled, not missing the "Princess Bride" reference. And Dang it she loved this guy too. Both of those brothers were like the ones she never had.

"Good, now go take care of your brother… And yourself too dang it. Sorry it took so long to get back to you… I won't let it happen again. "

"You better. And thanks kiddo, you always give me a new perspective on things, a warped and crazy perspective but hey. And remember to call, first sign of danger you call. " Dean commanded

"Aye aye captain. Thanks Dean, I hope to see you soon. "

"Definitely, see you around kid. " Charlie heard a click and the call ended. She had a half smile as she put the phone down. She knew the world was in safe hands, her boys were out there protecting it. She knew she would sleep well tonight because of three things. Her windows were bolted, there was salt every door and the Winchesters were in her corner and you can't beat those odds.


End file.
